


奥运冠军骑自行车

by Jennyflower



Category: 1409
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyflower/pseuds/Jennyflower





	奥运冠军骑自行车

从慕尼黑回来之后他们作为真正的英雄受到了欢迎，保劳斯卡斯一下车就被约谈，所有人都很担心，但是没过多久就被放回来了。

“他们说是暂时的，”保劳斯卡斯从大楼里走出来，对担心的众人说，“不过现在我可以回家了。”

所有人都松了一口气，快乐的格鲁吉亚双人组和伊万迅速嗨了起来，经过教练的允许之后他们到达了酒吧，接着是狂欢和庆祝。

刚开始只有篮球队，后来来了不少别的队伍，像是体操队游泳队之类的，还来了几个女子队伍，酒鬼们迅速打成了一片，直到凌晨。

酒吧在天蒙蒙亮的时候打烊，伊万才和格鲁吉亚双人组从舞池里精疲力尽地退出来，刚开始萨沙和他们一起，后来因为酒吧的空气不太流通，队医特地过来嘱咐，让他出去呼吸新鲜空气。

“请回吧先生女士们，我们要打烊了。”

酒吧里的人们互相搀扶运送着回去了，伊万也和队友们在门口分了手，他醉醺醺地四处寻找萨沙。

“萨尼亚，”伊万喊了一声，“你在哪？”

他四下看了看，酒吧外面灯火通明，里已经开始打扫了，但是都没有萨沙的影子。

“萨沙！”伊万把手拢在嘴上，“你走了吗！”

好吧，他应该走了，伊万准备自己一个人回去，他和萨沙都离开了家，住在一个寝室，他可能自己回去了，也可能被队医叫走了，但是他为什么不说一声。

伊万放弃了找他，刚准备回去的时候突然听到旁边的小巷子里穿来了说话声，说的什么听不清楚，伊万揪了揪披在肩膀上的外套，摇摇晃晃朝那个巷子走去：“萨沙！你在那吗？”

他刚靠近过去，萨沙就从里面快速走了出来，两个人险些撞在一起。

“萨沙，”伊万感觉有点奇怪，伸着头往里看了一眼，“…我以为你回去了…”

里面有一个女孩，可能是某个队伍的，可能是女子游泳队，正站在黑暗里，一束小小的灯光照亮了她，她正紧紧盯着萨沙。

“没有，”萨沙跨了一步挡住了伊万的视线，用胳膊肘顶着伊万的胳膊，“我们走吧。”

伊万没说话，把肩膀上的外套穿上，和萨沙一起离开了。

在出租车上，伊万都一直靠着车门睡觉，却一直试图回忆那个女孩是谁，他感觉有点印象，或者是女子游泳队在他眼里都差不多，他没能想起来是谁。

“万尼亚，下车吧。”出租车停了下来，伊万感觉他已经做过很多梦了，甚至梦到那女孩是个间谍。

回到宿舍，伊万不太高兴，他又把外套脱下来，随手扔在沙发上，自己也躺在沙发上。

他们的行李还堆在门口，萨沙正把里面的衣物拿出来。

“万尼亚，你先洗澡吗？”萨沙把他的干净衣服扔给他。

伊万没说话，随手把扔在他身上的衣服扔在旁边。

“怎么？”萨沙问他。

过了一会儿，伊万说：“没怎么。”

“你不高兴。”

“………没有。”

“真的？”

伊万不说话了。

白俄罗斯小土豆像个膨胀的爆米花气鼓鼓地抱着臂躺在沙发上。

萨沙从包里翻出自己的衣服走向了浴室：“那我去洗了，我会给你留热水。”

浴室的门关上了，伊万马上坐了起来，愤恨地看着浴室门。

洗吧，洗吧！

萨沙洗好出来的时候伊万已经不见了，床上也没人，他又出去找，发现他正躺在走廊尽头的沙发上。

“你怎么了？”萨沙走了过去，“屋子里有老鼠吗？”

伊万看了他一眼，没有说话。

“你好像在生气？”

“没有，萨沙。”

“好吧。”

两个人都没有说话，萨沙又说：“你明显在生气，为什么？”

“…我没有，你很烦。”

萨沙走过去坐在伊万旁边，因为沙发并不宽敞，所以伊万被迫往里挪了挪。

“你非得坐在这里吗？”

萨沙耸耸肩：“就像你非要躺在这一样。”

伊万坐了起来，烦躁地看着他，萨沙晃了晃，转过身子跟他对视。

“你有事吗？”伊万问他。

“没什么事。”

“那你能不能去睡觉？”伊万看了看挂在墙上的钟表，“现在就快天亮了，还是说你的心脏病已经好了？”

“干嘛这么凶，我只不过是跟女孩说了几句话而已…”

萨沙还没说完，伊万就从沙发上弹了起来，他仿佛被人戳中了什么要害，他焦躁地看着萨沙，嘴里吞吞吐吐地说和他无关萨沙自我意识过剩之类的话，然后抛下莫名其妙的萨沙自己回了房间。

“万尼亚！”萨沙叫他。

突然旁边的门打开了，满脸阴云的谢尔盖露出半个身体：“你知道现在几点吗？”

“抱歉。”萨沙知道自己扰民了，赶紧也回到了房间。

“万尼亚，”萨沙进了房间没有看到伊万，仔细听有浴室的水声，“我先把我们行李收拾了，你洗完直接睡吧。”

“当然，”伊万的声音从浴室传出来，“你的心脏病让你能在通宵之后继续收拾行李。”

“这没什么。”萨沙小声说道。

萨沙先把伊万的行李打开，把衣服一件一件拿出来，准备一起放进衣柜，再把一些零碎的生活用品和纪念品拿出来，收拾到最后，他发现有一个黑色的布包，摸起来像是装了一些证件。

他们的重要证件为了避免丢失，都存放在上锁的抽屉里，萨沙打开了布包，查看里面是不是重要证件。

里面不是重要证件，看起来更像是无关紧要的东西，他从不知道有伊万有收集的癖好，因为里面装着一些机票电影票，用证件封皮一样的东西分类夹着，萨沙随手翻了翻，发现里面的东西竟然很有意思。

他和伊万刚进国家队发的通行证，用夹子夹在一起，上面还有他们几年前的照片，连萨沙都快把这东西忘了，然后他又发现了更多关于他和伊万的东西，甚至还有一次寝室评比的奖状，上面写着他和伊万的名字，他以为早在两年前大扫除的时候就已经扔了，然后他又发现了他的车票，他和伊万的，每两张叠在一起，还有这一年来的机票，甚至是从莫斯科到慕尼黑的机票，他摸了摸口袋，回来的机票已经被他扔了，但是说不定现在已经到了伊万手里，让后他发现了更多让人震惊的东西，是他和伊万去看电影的票根，甚至还有爆米花券。

这些东西实在让人震惊，萨沙呆愣地翻看着手中的东西，脑子里却飞速运转着…他觉得他已经明白了。

这时候浴室门突然响了，伊万穿了一条短裤擦着头发走了出来，一瞬间就看到了萨沙和他手里的那些“重要文件”。

“嘿！”伊万冲了过去，夺走了萨沙手里的东西。

他的动作很快，拍的萨沙手都红了。

“对不起…”萨沙看着伊万跪在地上愤怒又窘迫地收拾着他的东西。

“你不该…”伊万把一些票根乱成一团地塞进布包里，却因为太急躁让夹子卡在了袋子里，他手忙脚乱地塞着，脸色非常难看。

但是越是着急就越无法解决，夹子横七竖八地挤在袋子里，散落出来的票据洒在地上，萨沙看不过去想帮他整理，却被伊万粗鲁地推开：“你为什么要这样？”伊万情绪非常激动，“你不该看这些！”

“对不起，我不知道。”萨沙向他道歉。

伊万沮丧了下来，不再那么激动，他不再收拾了，呆呆地看着手里乱七八糟的票据。

“现在你知道了。”

“…是，”萨沙说，“知道你今天为什么那么生气。”

“萨沙！”伊万愤怒地看着他，“这不有趣！”

“当然，当然。”萨沙说，他没接着说话，只是长久地看着伊万，直到伊万又冷静下来。

“所以，”伊万看了他一眼，又迅速低下头，“你提出来，我会搬走。”

“我为什么要这样？”

伊万愤怒地看着萨沙，向他展示着手里的东西：“因为我让你感到困扰，因为这些，萨沙。你本来可以不发现，我也没有打算…”

“我没那样说。”萨沙打断他。

“什么？”

“我没觉得困扰。”

“…你知不知道你在说什么？”

“当然…”萨沙向伊万靠近，挨着伊万和他面对面坐在地板上，“你喜欢我。”

“萨沙！”伊万打断他，明明在房间里，他却还是左右张望了一下，他的脸一直红到脖子，“不准再说了！”

他匆匆把地上的几张纸捡起来：“这件事到此为止。”

他站了起来，又窘又急地往卧室走去，萨沙也跟着他站了起来，快走两步挡在门前：“为什么你不肯聊聊这个？”

“因为我要睡觉，”伊万嚷了起来，“让开！”

萨沙意味深长地盯着他，伊万保持着防御的架势，几乎侧过身子对着他，然后萨沙换了一个温柔的眼神，哄他道：“好了，就说两句。”

“不，萨沙，我说了不！”伊万好像一个被戳破了心事的青春期男孩，十足的抵抗情绪，不过事实是伊万年纪确实比他要小。

“走开！”他赤裸的肩膀把萨沙挤开，硬是往屋里走去。

“好吧，万尼亚，如果你想这样的话。”

“怎么样？”伊万一边还嘴，一边把睡衣套在身上，突然他感觉萨沙使劲拽着他的衣领，让他差点摔倒，随后一双有力的手抵着他的胸口，把他重重地摔在卧室门上。

门发出咣当一声巨响，伊万也被吓了一跳，他受到惊吓，紧张地看着面前的萨沙。

“你要干什么？”

萨沙并没有他想象中的愤怒，相反是冷静了许多，甚至有点严肃，他用脑门顶了顶伊万的脑门，阴沉地说：“聊聊。”

“你想聊什么…？”伊万还是很紧张，很害怕，萨沙比他年纪大一些，年长的人发脾气总会让人有点害怕。

“聊聊那些该死的车票，伊万，你觉得还有什么？”

“你很在意？！”伊万情绪激动起来，“你本来不该发现！现在你发现了，没关系，我会走的，也不会再找你，如果你一晚也不想让我呆，我可以去sako…”

“去他妈的sako，万尼亚。”萨沙低低地骂了一句，突然低头吻住了伊万的唇。

一个吻很短，萨沙抬起头，又用脑门磕了他一下：“笨蛋。”

伊万正处于十足的震惊之中，他呆在那里看着萨沙，不能做出任何反应。

“你是个笨蛋，伊万，”萨沙重复道，“你应该早告诉我。”

早？什么早？

伊万并没能反应过来，他还处于震惊当中，他还紧贴着门保持着刚才的姿势，瞪大了眼睛看着萨沙轻松悠然地后退，坐在床上看着他。

“你…”伊万往前走了一步，“你…？”

“嗯？”萨沙看着他笑。

“我以为你…？”伊万做了一个深呼吸来缓和情绪，“这几年你身边总是出现女孩。”

“的确是的”萨沙得了便宜还卖乖，“不过受欢迎不是我的错，我也很久没有和别人吗在一起过了。”

伊万认真地回忆和他有过接触的每一个女孩，算一算，他最近两年似乎都一直单身。

“想什么呢？”萨沙打断他，拍了拍身边的床，“过来。”

伊万愣愣地走过去坐下，却盯着眼前的地面，努力的回忆萨沙最近有没有过那么一个亲密的女孩。

最亲密的一个是他的妹妹，除此之外就没有了。

“你…对我？”伊万一惊一乍地问道。

萨沙耸了耸肩：“恐怕是的。”

伊万震惊地看着他，一瞬间似乎接触了太多的信息，他不敢相信朝夕相处了几年之久他竟然一直以为萨沙只喜欢女孩。

不过他没有立场指责萨沙什么，毕竟他是瞒着萨沙收集他了几年私人物品的人。

“我不知道，”伊万似乎冷静了下来，“我从没想过…”

“过来。”萨沙不想再听伊万说一些有的没的，他冲伊万招了招手，伊万就傻乎乎地靠近了他。

萨沙伸手握住伊万的后颈，往前探身子，吻住了他。

伊万的嘴唇湿润，带着牙膏的桔子香味，他僵硬着，笨拙地和萨沙接吻。

伊万突然像个弹簧一样捂着嘴向后弹开，吞吞吐吐道：“舌…舌头…”

伊万的脸红的像个番茄，萨沙这才意识到这个白俄罗斯小土豆应该还是个处男。

于是他非常恶趣味地伸出舌头：“你不喜欢？”

伊万窘在那里，那个年代的性教育着实缺乏，他满脸通红地看着萨沙：“我…我不知道…”

“你当然会喜欢的，过来。”萨沙又向他招手，像一条毒蛇，吐着信子诱惑他吃那个苹果。

他受到了蛊惑一样，凑近萨沙，和他接吻。

舌吻很舒服，伊万的耳朵都红了，却彻底地沉溺在两人的唇舌之间。

伊万一直以来体温都很高，连舌头都是高热，他的嘴唇很丰满，像多汁的果实，萨沙轻轻咬着他的下唇，偷偷睁开眼睛看他，伊万正紧紧闭着眼睛，沉溺于现在，好像对未来一无所知。

一个漫长又咸湿的吻在两个人氧气快要耗尽的时候结束了，伊万眼神朦胧，因为紧张和害羞，脸眼眶都泛着红。

萨沙在他耳边散发着热气，问道：“喜欢吗？”

“……”伊万没有说话，他感觉萨沙正在吻他的脖子，并且在他耳朵周围舔来舔去。

他浑身僵硬，十分紧张，一阵一阵舒服和刺激像过电一样从头到脚，他激动地想要叫出声，又怕被萨沙嘲笑，只能强忍着，直到萨沙含住他的耳垂，并且咬了一下。

伊万惊呼了一声又迅速闭上了嘴，因为他发现自己因为刚才又痒又疼又湿润的啃咬中，硬了。

他尴尬地把手臂放在两腿之间，故作镇定却惊慌失措地背转过身，强装镇定地说：“今天…我困了，先睡觉吧。”

“真的困？”萨沙靠近他，胸膛贴着伊万的后背，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，扭着头看他，“万尼亚，你还想等多久。”

伊万愣住了，他好像若有所思，回过头用犹豫的眼神看着萨沙。

萨沙正坚定又温柔地看着他，萨沙和他不一样，他年龄不大，看起来更小，一个将近190的人了，带点婴儿肥却总让人觉得稚气未脱，萨沙就不一样，萨沙有棱角许多，看起来也成熟一些，虽然他们两个是很好的朋友，萨沙却时不时会给伊万一种可靠的感觉。

伊万看着萨沙想了想，慢慢转过了身子，他的心怦怦直跳，他知道他们接下来要做什么，但是和萨沙上床…这事儿真的只在梦里出现过，他不知道这么做对不对。

他们犹豫着对视了一阵，萨沙试探性地去吻他，伊万往后缩了一下，被萨沙紧紧跟跟上去，伊万的嘴唇像什么多汁的果实，萨沙也不懂为什么他们既然互相喜欢为什么现在才干这事。

伊万慢慢地被萨沙的吻安抚下来，他的舌头配合着萨沙的索取，年轻的奥运冠军正全神贯注地应付着，认真地样子让萨沙的心里一阵悸动。

萨沙的手伸进了伊万的睡衣，顺着他的腰侧抚摸着，伊万发出一些惊讶地意味不明的声音，萨沙感觉他迅速起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但是他没有停下来，反而变本加厉地把手伸到伊万的背后。

“萨沙…”

“脱了吧。”萨沙说着，伸手去掀伊万的T恤，伊万刚洗过澡，浑身香喷喷的，满头卷毛还湿漉漉的，他红着脸顺从地抬起胳膊，好让萨沙把他的T恤揪下来。

他太紧张了。萨沙想。

怎么会这么紧张，他抚摸上伊万细腻光裸的腰背，就听见伊万在小声地抽气，就算和他接吻，也没能让他放松。

或者强硬一点会更好。

萨沙这么想着，干脆把伊万推倒在床上，一翻身骑在他的腰间，伊万看上去年纪小，忽略身高的话连身体都是一副发育期男孩的样子，没有保劳斯卡斯一样结实的肌肉，反而在肌肉上覆盖这一层薄薄的脂肪，看起来软绵绵的，就像sako经常说的那样，“我们队伍里白白胖胖的土豆9号”。

萨沙伏下身子吻他，刚才是试探性地，现在不由分说，省得伊万老是一副犹犹豫豫的样子，主动大权在握，萨沙不会再让他畏首畏尾。

萨沙从伊万的嘴唇舔吻到脖子，然后在锁骨上用力嘬了一口，伊万浑身一抖，一个深红色的印记就出现在了他的锁骨上。

“这个送你，”萨沙说，“不用偷偷收集。”

伊万刚想抗议什么，萨沙就含住了他的乳尖，在乳头周围舔吻着，纯情的伊万大脑宕机了，他不受控制的抽气，抓紧了萨沙的头发，脊椎腰腹大腿上都是一圈一圈酥麻的电流，往下半身涌过去。

他硬得发疼，阴茎紧紧顶着布料纤薄的短裤，在萨沙的屁股上磨蹭。

“有这么爽吗？”萨沙笑着拍了拍萨沙的脸。

伊万一时说不出话，尴尬地看看他，又把头埋进枕头里：“萨沙…不要戏弄我。”  
“我会帮你。”萨沙捏了捏他被枕头挤得鼓出来的脸，从他身上翻身下来，伊万的小腿还踏在地上，萨沙很轻易地分开了他的腿，跪在了他两腿之间的地上。

“萨沙！”当萨沙试图脱下他短裤的时候，伊万弹了起来，使劲抓住萨沙的手，却半天没说出话来，“………”

“躺下，”萨沙站起来，把伊万按在床上，但是他还是紧紧扯着自己的短裤仿佛试图捍卫贞操，“如果太害羞就把脸盖起来。”说着他扯了一个枕头，扔在伊万脸上。

看见伊万真的用枕头把自己的脸捂起来的时候，萨沙觉得光做这点根本不够。

他给伊万口交，不过这是萨沙第一次和男人做，心里还是有点紧张，怕伊万会不舒服，本来还准备给他一个深喉，但是伊万没能挺到那个时候，在萨沙正努力把他含进去的时候就射了。

精液冲进萨沙的喉咙里，他蹲在地上咳嗽，伊万已经匆匆提上了短裤给他递了一杯水。

“那个，对不起…”伊万不知道该说对不起还是谢谢。

萨沙接过水喝了一口，随手放在床头的茶几上，伊万茫然又紧张地看着他。

“来。”他向伊万长开了双臂。

伊万迟疑地走向他，但是最终还是拥抱了他。

“万尼亚…”萨沙一边叫着他的名字一边抚摸他满头的卷毛，“你真是个傻瓜。”

“或许是吧。”伊万揪着萨沙T恤肩部柔软的布料，小声地说。

伊万的心跳强劲有力，快速地鼓动着好像揣了一只兔子，他赤裸的胸膛隔着萨沙T恤一层薄薄的布料和他相贴，发现萨沙怀里那只病兔子也跳得起劲。

“往后退。”萨沙突然说。

“什么？”

“往后退…”萨沙搂着伊万，用身体推着他往后退，直到两个人一起跌倒在床上。

“萨沙…”

“别怕，别怕。”萨沙亲吻着伊万的脸颊和脖子，唇齿间都是他们两个用的一样的沐浴露，橘子香味。

事实证明伊万是个很容易动情的人，当萨沙帮他扩张的时候，看得出他很难受，浑身颤抖，眼圈发红却十分深情，如果说他刚开始很害羞，现在就变得热衷于纠缠，心情剧烈起伏似乎让他变得很脆弱，他和萨沙额头相抵，亲吻着萨沙的额头和鼻梁，好像这时候他终于接受了他正和喜欢的萨沙肌肤相亲的事实，从一个畏首畏尾的胆小鬼，迅速变成了兴奋猴急的处男。

萨沙发现，和他想象中不太一样的是，当他进入伊万的时候，他没有腿软，反而用力地夹紧了萨沙的腰，而且不受自己控制，以至于他需要很费力地掰开这个小运动员的两条有力的长腿才能顺利动作，幸运的是伊万的柔韧性很好。

刚开始这事儿并不顺利，是萨沙太大还是扩张没做好，伊万觉得疼，紧紧绞着，萨沙出不来进不去，急得一脑袋汗，于是他又摸又亲又哄，才让伊万试着放松下来，可是直到事情进入正轨萨沙才发现这些事都微不足道，一旦进入了状态事态就像脱缰野马一样的一发不可收拾，运动员的体格成功地承受了萨沙完全停不下来的挺动，一塌糊涂的伊万，汗涔涔的伊万，浑身潮红的伊万，比伏特加，鱼子酱，格鲁吉亚十点的太阳还让人上瘾，满足感直逼他在运动会扔进篮筐的那一球。

汹涌的感情似乎在逐渐升高的体温中破冰而出，萨沙的心比一开始跳得还快，因为他爱死伊万了，因为他那么有趣，那么阳光，那么可爱，那么性感。

灵与肉的结合，精髓就在于和喜欢的人做爱会展现出最无耻下流的自己，让那些难以启齿的告白都变得无关紧要。

虽然努力克制，但是萨沙还是不受控制地照顾自己比照顾伊万要多，澎湃的情感让他无法思考更多索取之外的东西，但是所幸伊万最后也射了，忘了又做了几次，等他们两个赤身裸体汗涔涔地并排躺在床上，天已经大亮，因为奔波、通宵和做爱，他们两个又累又困，一根手指都动不了。

“我现在一秒钟就能睡着，”萨沙迷迷糊糊地说，但是他又睁开了眼睛，“但是还想跟你说话。”

“说什么？”伊万也困得不行。

“你什么感觉？”

“爽。”他想了想，想让自己的回答不那么像下半身思考出来的，但是上半身实在运行不动了，他只好补充道，“虽然很疼，不过很爽。”

“我就当是夸奖吧。”萨沙笑了。

“原来上床是这种感觉，”伊万用胳膊碰了碰萨沙，“我是第一次跟人上床，你呢？”

我不是，萨沙想，但是又想不出怎么样才能比较委婉，只好说：“…对不起，好像不太公平。”

“以后…注意…”伊万说着，已经迷迷糊糊睡了。

萨沙艰难地拉了一条毯子，盖住两个人的身体防止赤身裸体睡着醒来之后感冒。

睡吧，醒来之后再穿衣服吧。

这是萨沙睡着之前最后一个想法。


End file.
